1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio controlled timepiece that receives a standard radio wave and a method for controlling the radio controlled timepiece.
2. Related Art
There has been a known radio correction timepiece that receives a standard radio wave at a fixed point of time and corrects internal time based on time data contained in the received standard radio wave (see JP-2002-181963, for example).
The radio correction timepiece described in JP-2002-181963 performs the reception and the time correction at a plurality of points of time set in advance (such as 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8 o'clock).
The radio correction timepiece described in JP-2002-181963 undesirably consumes a large amount of electric power because the reception is performed a large number of times per day (six times per day). To lower the power consumption, it is conceivable to perform the reception, for example, once a day.
In this case, however, if the reception is performed at a point of time within a noisy time zone in a reception environment, time data may not undesirably be received, or even if time data can be received, the received time data may be incorrect and time correction is undesirably performed based on the incorrect time data, resulting in inaccurate time correction.